Frost Fire
by Phantom Aficionado
Summary: AUs, shorts, and extras for my story, Ice Flame.
1. Twin AUs

**Reborn as a different character's twin**

 _Bakugou_

I always did my absolute best to keep Katsuki grounded. It was a bit harder after our quirks appeared, but manageable. My quirk is called Time Bomb, in case you were wondering. It was like an inversion of Katsuki's quirk. Where he could secrete nitroglycerin and create explosions with his palms, anything I touched with _my_ palms could gain explosive properties to be detonated at my leisure. Our parents' quirks mixed well together, and no doubt any child they had- though no more would come after the terror of having Katsuki- would have had some kind of explosion quirk.

Katsuki always was a prideful child, but at least his relationship with Izuku was much better than it would've been, all thanks to me, of course. Where in my memories, those two were follower and leader turned bitter rivals, now, with me included, we were pretty much the three musketeers. With the revelation that Izu-chan was quirkless, Katsuki's protective instincts shot up tenfold. Instead of being someone to disparage, he became someone to protect. It was probably because I made sure to pound it into my impressionable toddler twin's head that only villains would hurt someone who was weaker than them. Nipping those abusive, bullying tendencies had been the first thing on my list when I'd realized who exactly I'd been reincarnated as.

That's not to say that I changed him completely. In fact, he was still the same confident, bordering arrogant, aggressive, victory-or-death, hothead from my memories. The more things change, the more they stay the same, I guess. The only real difference was his disinclination to physically assault Izuku, and yes, that's exactly what I told him it was- I wasn't going to sugarcoat or kiss his ass like everyone else; I would not stand for any abusive behavior from him.

Katsuki had some misgivings about supporting Izu-chan's dream of being a hero, but I managed to talk him around. I even got them both started on physical training, something I never understood why the original Midoriya didn't do if he was serious about still being a hero despite his quirkless status. The three of us signed up for martial arts classes, and with Izuku's analytical skills, taking up the styles we felt would best be suited to our quirks in the future. I personally wanted to learn a style similar to this one character I remembered who used her flexibility and speed for precision strikes that would block her opponent's chi and incapacitate them. Izuku agreed it would work well with my quirk since I need physical contact to make something explode.

I was worried that the changes I made meant that Izuku would miss his chance to impress All Might and not gain the power of One for All, but even if he didn't I'd still support his dream. Not to mention, if by the time Katuski and I get into U.A. (Katsuki was a given, and where he went, I followed) and Izuku did not have One for All, I would come clean to All Might and push Izuku his way. He might not have been my twin, but he was just as much my boy as Katsuki was. I'd protect them both.

* * *

 _Uraraka_

My twin and I were identical in every way, physically at least. Even our parents could hardly tell us apart if it wasn't for our wildly different styles and quirks. My sister was always the cutesy, trendy one, what with her short hair and sweet nature, whereas I was the "cool" and "mature" twin, with my long, dyed hair and darker clothes. Our parents always joked about our quirks being a reflection of our personalities. Ochako's Zero Gravity representing her lighter, bubbly attitude, and then there's my own Gravity Field, which I can use to make objects within my range as heavy as I want.

I'd known that my parents were struggling with money, so I used my "genius" intellect to help in any way I could. Ochako and I already had plans to be successful pro heroes to support them financially (I had no interest in being a hero, but I wasn't going to let my sweet baby sister get hurt if I could help it), but that would have to wait until we graduated from U.A. In the meantime, I took up an old skill of mine, piano, and passed myself off as a child prodigy, winning various competitions just for the prize money. The sponsorships alone covered enough that I could get Ochako and I enrolled into, ironically enough, Gunhead's Martial Arts Dojo.

Sometimes, I wondered if my parents realized what I was doing. They'd look at me so sadly when I mentioned my music money being able to pay for something that we couldn't have otherwise. I suspected they felt guilty that they had to rely on their eight-year-old for supplemental income. I swore I would take to my grave the fact that I only played piano for the money and not because I actually liked it.

* * *

 _Shinsou_

Finding out you've been reincarnated as the twin of a minor side-character is both reassuring and terrifying. Reassuring in that it guarantees your lack of involvement with most of the plot and thus the danger, terrifying in that all your relevant knowledge is essentially useless and you can't change anything as you aren't in a position to do so. Not that I actually _want_ to be in the thick of things, goodness no. In fact, I'd be perfectly happy if Hitoshi decided not to be a hero, but alas, we can't always get what we want.

My stubborn, loveable twin had his heart set on becoming a hero, and as much as I disliked the idea, I wasn't about to hurt him by letting him think I didn't believe in him. With our mind control quirks, we were both regarded as untrustworthy and villainous. He needed someone in his corner who would support him, and support him I would, by helping him achieve his dream. With some subtle manipulation, I convinced him to follow in the footsteps of his once and future mentor, Eraserhead. Like us, Aizawa had a non-combative quirk but still managed to become a successful pro hero, so my twin was practically worshipping Eraserhead as soon as I'd introduced him to the underground hero.

The original Shinsou had relied too heavily on his Brainwashing quirk, that without it, he was easily taken out through physical means. I wasn't about to let either of us fall into that trap and pushed him into training his body. Neither of us would ever be popular heroes. We'd have to stay underground because of our easily countered quirks, so information about them would stay limited. My quirk, Hypnotic Voice, doesn't require a question to be answered like Hitoshi's does, but it would be equally useless if a villain managed to block the sound of my voice. That was fine with me. I didn't particularly care to be in the spotlight anyway, and neither did my twin for that matter, being the introverts that we were.


	2. Other quirk AUs

**Hien with a different quirk**

 _Fire_

I watched the flames dance along my fingers detachedly, like looking through someone else's eyes. I had known it was coming, the red hair was an obvious indicator, but that didn't make me feel any less disappointed. Everything important about me came from _him_ , and both mother and I resented it. I felt no malice towards her, I understood why she couldn't love me as much as she did Shouto, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. I felt a surging solidarity with Touya, my eldest brother, who much like myself, inherited the most prominent of his genetics from our father. I could only imagine how much worse it is for him, being male. I might've had that man's colors and his quirk, but everything else about me was purely Todoroki Rei. Touya didn't have that luxury.

With Shouto's quirk awakening, the two of us were separated as Endeavor focused entirely on him, and I was powerless to stop it. I took comfort in Touya's company, and we quickly grew to be thick as thieves. Unlike myself, my eldest brother held some resentment towards _both_ our parents. Endeavor for being Endeavor and mother for seeing nothing but Endeavor in us. I don't know whether my presence exacerbated her mental condition or if she would've been this quick to snap before, but the boiling water incident happened sooner than I expected. I was wracked with guilt. Literal elementary schooler or not, I should've done _something_.

Touya didn't need any convincing bringing little Shouto into our parental issues club. We were his support now that mother was gone and he latched onto us like a limpet. Natsuo and Fuyumi were there too, but they didn't understand us. They didn't hate like we did. Touya took us under his wing the way I'd always wanted an older sibling to do. When Shouto was forced to train with Endeavor, Touya would help me train my Hellfire quirk. I didn't much care for heroics, but I already left my baby brother alone once. I wasn't going to do it again, so training to be a pro hero it was. I took great pride in the fact that my younger age meant more potential for growth and that if I kept it up, someday my quirk would be more powerful than Endeavor's. Touya smirked when I told him this.

 _Ice_

I never expected my own twin to resent me. Although I should've seen it coming given the circumstances. I wasn't singled out by Endeavor like he was; I had an ice quirk. Mother doted on me just a little bit more than she did him; despite my blue eyes, I was a perfect copy of her, quirk and all. I can see why he would be jealous. I just didn't expect him to shut me out, to cast me in the role of his bitter rival like Bakugou with Midoriya. Shouto refused to use his fire side. He wanted to succeed using only his ice side. This meant that he wanted to be better than me at using my quirk. Endeavor only encouraged the one-sided rivalry and ended up dragging me into training sessions for Shouto to win against.

I can see why Touya disappeared as soon as he was able. Why Natsuo only drops by for short visits. Only Fuyumi stayed, and if it wasn't for my age, I'm sure I would've followed Touya. I was lost and directionless. Shouto didn't want my help or my protection, and at this point, he didn't even need it. I wasn't Endeavor's perfect creation, so I wasn't forced to go to U.A. or any other hero school- not that I had the inclination for heroics. What else was there? As I'm walking down the street, my eyes meet familiar blue ones under dark hair and I think I might've found the answer.

"Hello, nii-san."

"It's Dabi now."


	3. Fantasy AU

**Datte Atashi no Hero**

Of all the worlds I would've guessed to be reincarnated in, the fantasy AU from the My Hero Academia ending was _not_ one of them. My Hero itself? Yeah, sure okay. But an actual AU? What the everloving fuck? All of my canon knowledge is useless. Quirks don't even exist in this AU! I've been robbed of my dream of having superpowers. I couldn't even have magic, which this world certainly _did_ have, because I was born as a frickin' princess. Not a dragon like Kirishima was, which would have absolutely amazing, or even a dragon _rider_ like Bakugou, but a princess. A princess who has to act like a pretty doll.

My father, King Enji, as in _Todoroki Enji_ a.k.a. Endeavor in another world, had me lined up for some political marriage to a foreign lord, but eff that. Shouto and I got the hell out of dodge. It's just our luck that we ran into Midoriya, who happens to be an adventurer in this world on a quest to vanquish some evil, and his group, which consists of Gravity Girl, an actual witch, and Speedy Gonzales, who is some kind of knight, probably a paladin.

Later on in our travels, we encountered the Dragon Lord himself, and well, I'm not ashamed to admit I flirted a bit. What? Don't judge me! I always thought fantasy AU Bakugou was hot, okay? The tattoos and the outfit really did it for me. Besides, it was fun to see the ash blonde tsundere get flustered over a little harmless flirting. Kirishima thought it was funny, at least. My brother, on the other hand, kept giving me looks that I interpreted as "Really? Him?" that I mostly just ignored. Hey, if my life is now the equivalent of a D&D campaign, then I was going to roll to seduce my way through it.

We ended up being attacked by a horde of monsters, which is what ultimately made Bakugou agree to fight alongside our group. Not to brag, but my archery skills were pretty top notch. Since I wasn't allowed to learn the sword like Shouto (it wasn't ladylike), I decided to become the best damn marksman this RPG world had ever seen. During the fight, we were joined by the other members of 1-A, some whose classes were easy to determine, others were not.

With our numbers drastically bolstered, the swarm of monsters was quickly taken care of until only the big boss remained. We all charged ahead, everyone doing their best to whittle away the enemy's health until Midoriya, with his deus ex machina magic sword, summons the power of a heroic spirit (All Might) and lands the fatal blow against the demon. For a moment, everything is silent in the aftermath of the battle before everyone explodes into raucous cheers. In the excitement, I steal a celebratory kiss from Bakugou, laughing in delight when his face darkens with color. My brother rolls his eyes, but gives his blessing, promising a talk with the Dragon Lord later.


	4. Past life Extra

"So what were you like before?"

I paused in my writing, looking up from where I was breezing through the English assignment Present Mic gave us. Shouto was watching me with the curiosity of a cat. He must have been wanting to ask me this for a while. Setting down my pencil, I leaned back, opting to just take a break from homework.

"Well, you know how I like k-pop? That was one of my old interests. In fact, a lot of the things I like now are things I liked back then."

He looked at me through narrowed eyes. "You were an otaku even then?"

I spluttered in embarrassment. "No! I just liked watching...anime...and stuff."

He gave me a judgemental look.

"Shut up, nerd! Anyway, moving on! You already know I like listening to music no matter what language it is. And I always wanted to learn how to dance and do other things, but I wasn't very athletic before, so that's why I do a lot of physical activities now."

"Let me guess, a shut-in."

I gasped, affronted. Just because it's true, doesn't mean he should say it! "Are you just going to keep roasting me, your beloved big sister?"

"You don't need my help for that."

I shrieked in indignation and threw a pillow at his head, which didn't ruffle him at all. "Fine, see if I tell you anything else."

"Sorry, sorry."

"You're not sorry at all!"

"Tell me something else."

I huffed, not truly mad, but having to pretend for the sake of my pride.

"I wasn't nearly as tall as I am now. I had brown skin and eyes and dark hair that I dyed all sorts of colors. I also kept it much shorter then. I didn't have a quirk either."

Shouto's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "You were quirkless?"

"Yeah, it ran in the family. We all were. Most of my family were all illegal immigrants from Mexico. I was born and raised in America as a first-generation citizen, so it was hard growing up. My parents didn't exactly have working papers so we got by with whatever paying job they could find. It was enough to pay the bills and occasionally splurge for something nice, so I was used to living on a budget."

He made a noise like something just clicked for him. "That's why you don't spend money often."

"Yeah, I'm more comfortable with buying expensive things now, but I won't waste money if I can avoid it."

"What about your family? Do you miss them?"

"Occasionally, yes. More so at the beginning. I still miss them from time to time, but I don't mourn them anymore. I've made peace with my old life. You would've liked them, I think. My people were known for our large families and our sense of community. Family was very important to us. We even had a holiday dedicated to honoring our dead ancestors."

He frowns thoughtfully, trying to picture me living a life that no longer existed. I didn't think about my life before often. At first, because it only made me sad and then later because it didn't. What I'd told him was true. I'd moved on. I couldn't get back what I once had, but there was no reason I wasn't allowed to be happy again, and I was.


	5. Quirk AU 2

Pink. It's fucking pink, bitch. Of all the ridiculous hair colors I could've ended up with, I had to get stuck with the most anime-esque one of them all. I shouldn't even have pink hair! My parents have dark red and white hair respectively. Genetics dictate I should have one or the other or at least mixed strands of each like Fuyumi and Shouto do, but _nooo_ , I had to win the one in a quintillion genetic lottery and be a literal perfect blend of both my genetic donors. Even my quirk is an actual blend of theirs and not just a dual combination like my half and half brother. At least my hair was an acceptable pale coral and not some godawful shade like fuchsia or barbie pink.

As far as being stuck with a quirk to inherit, well, I wouldn't admit to anyone that I quite liked the idea of having my own unique power. Having a fire quirk or an ice quirk or, god forbid, _both_ , never really appealed to me. Despite my Waterbending quirk (you're damn right that's the name I had it registered as) being the product of Endeavor's Hellfire quirk and Rei's Ice quirk combining and mutating, it was still my own individual power, something entirely new and completely me. Like my entire existence. I am an anomaly, something that is the result of two individuals creating a life but somehow still a separate entity. It only makes sense that my genetics would reflect that.

To see me next to my siblings, you wouldn't realize I was one of them. It was only when I was placed between my parents that you could make the connection, which was honestly fine with me. With my looks and quirk, it was only the Todoroki name that kept me tethered to them. Sadly, that didn't save me from being under Endeavor's attention. I wasn't his perfect creation, but I was a rare and unexpected surprise. Not to brag or anything, but being the combination of two extremely powerful quirks meant that my own quirk was nothing to sneeze at either, the range and versatility of it more than making up for the raw brute strength that Shouto's quirk possessed. As such, I was often brought along for training with my twin. Imperfect quirk or not, he wasn't about to let my power go to waste.

This had the added benefit of helping Shouto develop both sides of his power. Where in that other world, he neglected his fire abilities in an effort to spite the old man, here in this world, pitted against me, he had to adapt or be trounced soundly. Against a waterbender like myself? It was no contest when he stuck solely to his ice powers. He was often frustrated for it, but I managed to convince him that it would be much bigger "fuck you" if he trained both halves of his power to be strong and then disregarded his fire abilities. If he only trained one half of his quirk, then it wouldn't be nearly as strong and he would end up having to use the other half anyway. But if he trained his quirk to its fullest potential, then eventually he wouldn't _need_ to use both sides because one half would be enough. This was perfect logic to an eight-year-old, thank god.

All in all, this reincarnation thing isn't so bad, I think. I seemed to be doing okay, at least. Now if only things would keep going this smoothly once the plot actually picks up.

* * *

I haven't mentioned this but in any AU where her quirk is different, her name isn't Hien. I haven't actually named any of the alternate Hien's so she never mentions or is addressed by name. I'd like to flesh some of these AUs out but if I do I'll be tempted to turn them into actual fics and I can barely handle the one I'm working on lol.


	6. Quirkless AU

I had thought being born with naturally pink hair was bad enough. It turns out that my parents' quirks didn't blend as well as the rest of my inherited traits. My stormy grey-blue eyes stared at nothing as that cursed word rang so loudly in my ears that I couldn't hear anything else around me. Quirkless. Endeavor's and Rei's quirks were so conflicting that when they tried to mesh together they canceled each other out. Shouto's half and half power was a one in a trillion chance. It was unlikely to ever be found in another Todoroki child that didn't come directly from Shouto. By all intents and purposes, I _should_ have _some_ sort of quirk- at least, according to the specialist Endeavor had hired after Shouto's quirk had manifested weeks ago and still no power from me- but my quirk factor essentially negated itself, making my quirk effectively functionless. I didn't even get the benefit of being actually quirkless! My quirk was literally that I had no working quirk.

I vaguely felt someone touching me through the haze that had settled itself in my head. They were hugging me, so I assumed it was my mother. Endeavor didn't care enough to comfort his child and he'd care even less now that I was useless his biggest experimental failure. I was lead somewhere, or I think I was. By the time I was aware enough again, I was in a different place than I remembered being before I dissociated. It was mother's room. She was holding me as we laid on her bed and cried. Was I really this upset about it? It's not like I hadn't already lived an entire lifetime being quirkless. It shouldn't have been a big deal. Everyone had been, maybe that was the problem. Not only was I different (a freak who couldn't even manage to be quirkless correctly), I wouldn't be able to use _any_ of my knowledge to help anyone. I was a literal side character in this story, a faceless extra in the crowd. What was even the point of my existence?

Things were different afterward. Mother kept me by her side constantly, treating me like a fragile doll that would break at the slightest touch. Even my siblings treated me like I remembered disabled children often were. I'd been moved into the room next to mother's, leaving Shouto alone in our previously shared room. Endeavor kept me basically confined to mother's corner of the estate, not allowing me to roam freely around the house like my siblings could, especially if important guests were over, lest someone discover Endeavor's greatest shame, his quirkless child. I'm fairly certain he did his utmost best to erase my existence beyond the official record. I don't think anyone knew that he even had a second daughter. It was probably a relief that my blended features put off anyone from immediately associating me with him even if they did see me.

After Endeavor had mother hospitalized for burning Shouto, Fuyumi stepped up as Shouto's and my (mostly mine) primary caretaker. Natsuo started spending more time with us as well after Touya disappeared. Despite being the older twin and not having it nearly as bad as him under Endeavor's mercy, as the quirkless one, I was regarded as the baby by all of my siblings, and I often felt smothered by it. Coupled with the fact that I was forbidden from leaving the grounds, I felt like a caged bird. My only connection to the outside world was the computer, so I immediately fell back into old habits, and let the internet consume me. I sped through my online education, caught up on all the series that existed in my old world, wrote fanfiction, ran a blog, even taught myself coding and programming like I had always wanted to learn. I'd become the quintessential shut in.

By pure happenstance, I had been trolling the hero forums when I came across him. I'd seen the user's detailed analyses of various heroes, villains, their quirks, and various battles and I had been very impressed. Now, I didn't assume it was him- it's not like he was the only one online who wrote such well-thought-out essays. In fact, the thought hadn't crossed my mind, but I dug into his information and lo and behold, it was him. Midoriya Izuku. Out of all the people in the world, I managed to find him on mere coincidence. I didn't hesitate to contact him under the guise of wanting to discuss his theories in depth. Despite him only knowing me by a username, we quickly struck up a friendship when I revealed that I was quirkless. We bonded over lamenting our circumstances. Him over his seemingly impossible dream (he cried the first time I told him he'd be a great hero someday) and me over my lack of freedom. He was considerably outraged over how my nameless father handled my quirkless status, not able to imagine his own mother not loving him unconditionally. Our friendship developed enough that we (he) became comfortable with video calling and revealing more personal information when he realized we were the same age. It was hilarious seeing him freak out the first time we skyped and he saw that his best friend had been a girl the entire time.

I hadn't told anyone of my friendship with Izuku- not that I was ashamed or anything, they were just overprotective and I wanted to keep him to myself- but I'd told him a lot about my family, barring our connection to Endeavor, and he'd introduced me to his mother, who was actually a very nice lady. I'd spoken to her a handful of times as she'd wanted to meet the person who was her son's only real friend and probably to make sure I wasn't a creepy old man. Needless to say, she was overjoyed her baby boy managed to find a friend his age and a girl, no less! She cried, too. Whoever Izuku's dad was, he clearly contributed about as much genetically as he did parentally.

I'd had long-distance friendships and even a relationship at one point before. The thing I learned from them was that no matter how they were just as valid as in-person relationships, they were much harder to maintain without a physical connection at some point. That's why when Izuku told me he had gotten the chance to meet All Might, I knew it wouldn't be long before he started shutting me out. I knew him well enough personally by now that I knew he would start by lying and keeping secrets- reasonable enough that I wouldn't mind since I already knew everything- but then this stupid boy would start doing what he thinks is best to protect me, his weak, defenseless, quirkless friend, and start pushing me away. Well, in order to prevent him from breaking our fragile connection (protagonist or not, he was my dearest friend), I had to strengthen it first. To do this, I came clean about our friendship to my siblings who wanted to interrogate him. I did my best to promote a friendship between Shouto and Izuku, stating that they both need at least one guy friend. Hopefully, when they met at U.A., Shouto would be a strong physical link between Izuku and me. Them knowing each other would give me the added benefit of being able to invite him over to finally meet him in person. I planned to abuse the heck out of being able to send Shouto with gifts for the little green bean.

Months later, my plan came to fruition when a sheepish Izuku followed my brother into the sitting room where I usually lounged when I wasn't holed up in my room. I'd never gotten the chance to have one of those sappy, long-distance reunions, but from all those tear-jerking videos I'd seen, it was exactly like the moment when I realized my best friend was standing in my house and I flung myself into his arms. It must've been a sight for my brother, I'm sure. Me, a happy, tearing mess, and Izuku, a flailing, flustered mess. I honestly didn't care that my brothers would likely give him the shovel talk, thinking him a potential suitor of mine, or that my sister would tease us for any perceived romantic feelings. I was just pleased as punch to be able to express my affection physically like I preferred to.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Izu."

* * *

I had to cut it off there before I turned it into a multichapter fic lol. I think I might start alternating between posting main chapters and AUs maybe.


	7. No canon sibling AU

I'll admit, I was a bit slow on the uptake. It took almost a full year before I figured out anything was amiss, other than the whole being reincarnated with my memories bit, of course. In my defense, my new parents were perfectly normal. Yes, I know my mother had silver-purple hair, but it wasn't so out of the realm of possibility that she dyed it. I just thought she was one of those cool moms, you know? How was I supposed to know it was natural? And sure maybe my dad had suspiciously sea green eyes for an Asian person, but I just thought he had some mixed ancestry or something! Other than that, they were regular upstanding Japanese citizens. It was perfectly reasonable for me not to notice until it was slapped in my face so obviously.

You see, my father had a- well, I called it a stand quirk (like Tokoyami's Dark Shadow), and my mother had a minor vitality quirk. As my dad was out working most of the day (as a pro hero, I would later learn), and my mother's wasn't a physically obvious one- it just made her exceptionally healthy, never suffering illness, and injuries cleared up in days if not hours- I'd never actually seen them using their quirks in front of me until the day we were celebrating my first birthday. My dad summoned his persona- sorry, activated his quirk. It appeared out of nowhere directly in front of me. I was startled so badly I screamed bloody murder. Not my dad's and my finest moment. Mom never let him live it down. After that, my dad did his best to get me used to his quirk and not startle me from then on. Daemon (the actual name of his quirk, I definitely approved), a dragon-like creature, became a regular fixture in our home.

Growing up, especially with a pro-hero parent, tended to go one of two ways. Either the child grows disenchanted with heroics, or they become avid pursuers of the career. I was...middling somewhere in there. I was fascinated with superheroes the way most people from my old world were. It was a fantastical dream everyone wanted to have, but I was also inherently aware of the risks and dangers, especially if I was getting my timeline is right. So the question is, do I really want to go down that path? I'm fairly certain that _not_ following the hero track won't have negative consequences since I've not had a chance to interact with anything or anyone canon. I haven't caused any ripples just by existing. I could skate by with a relatively safe and comfortable life.

On the other hand, come on, _superheroes!_ I have freaking superpowers! Sure, my quirk was best suited to a support role (a mutation of my parents' quirks that resulted in a vaguely angelic, or perhaps demonic, being with healing skills, awesome), but perhaps that was better? As a healer, I wouldn't be on the front lines, but I'd still be helping people. If I stayed underground like Eraserhead, that would also lessen the danger. Am I actually talking myself into doing this? Well, damn. I think I am.

"Mom, dad, I want to be a pro-hero."

My parents looked up from their respective activities of scrolling through a news feed and watching a game show, before glancing at each other in that way only old married couples could communicate with a single look. They both turned to me with amused faces.

"What's with that look?"

"Honey, you know we support you and your choices wholeheartedly, right?" Mom gave me a reassuring smile, that didn't feel so reassuring at the moment. What, did they think I couldn't do it or something?

"Well, it's just that, you've never shown any interest in being a hero before, sweetheart."

"Much to your father's disappointment. He's still sulking that the only hero you really get excited about is Hawks and not him, you know."

They...had a point there. Also, what did dad expect? I'm a teenage girl. Of course, I'd go gaga over that really cute winged hero. But still! I've made up my mind.

"I want to be a healer. You know, like Recovery Girl."

My parents 'oh'd in understanding. "Yeah, that makes much more sense. No offense, sweetheart, but fighting villains just isn't for you."

I huffed, a little offended that they had me pegged so correctly, but waved it away in favor of my next question. "Dad, can you help me train with my quirk? I want to go to U.A. but my Daemon isn't made for combat. I'd never make it into the hero course as I am now."

My dad eyed me seriously over his reading glasses before an unholy glint appeared in his eyes. Was it too late to take what I said back? Maybe I could just train on my own. Who needs to make it into the hero course right away, anyway? I could just transfer in later from the general education course. Maybe petition Recovery Girl for an apprenticeship.

"I hope you're ready to work hard, kiddo. Entrance exams are just a few months away."

* * *

Idk if any of you have noticed, but Hien does not think things through enough. She usually sticks to one path once she's decided because she subconsciously expects her foreknowledge to be all she really needs. Her first instinct is to ensure the safety of herself and her loved ones, but she also has a desire to help others. It's pretty much her purpose in life. If she's not helping (read: useful) then she's pointless, and there's nothing more terrifying to her than purposelessness.


	8. Pro hero twin AUs

_Present Mic/Yamada Hizashi_

Growing up with Hizashi was...a challenge. Even before the development of our quirks, Hizashi was a boisterous child. He was loud enough as a normal child, it was an absolute nightmare before he learned to control his Voice quirk. My own Voice Manipulation quirk was tame by comparison, not to mention more versatile. I was one hell of an impressionist, and my singing voice was actually really good instead of the ear-stabbing experience I once had. We'd make an amazing duo someday. Me with my idol career and him with his radio show. Hizashi promised to play my music on his station. I would be joining my brother in the pro hero circuit, of course, establishing my hero career first. Plenty of pros took up careers on the side, and aside from the undergrounds, all of them did promotional gigs for just about everything. Music would have to be a hobby until I made it into the big leagues. I even had a hero name already picked out- Lorelei, the singing hero. Hizashi approved. Heroism might not have been my first choice for a career, but I wasn't going to half-ass it and end up letting my brother pick out my name (*cough*Eraserhead).

 _Eraserhead/Aizawa Shouta_

Shouta really got the short end of the stick with his quirk. Constant dry eye? Ouch. At least his quirk was only limited to his field of vision, which gave him an impressive range. Conversely, I had to keep constant physical contact to erase someone's quirk, but I didn't suffer any particular side effects from it. Not the most convenient quirk for heroics, but with Shouta's help, I managed to keep up with him well enough that we were both transferred into the heroics department at U.A. My brother and I would be successful underground heroes and someday, teachers of a very promising generation. While I may not have been all that enthusiastic about heroics, teaching did seem like an interesting career path. And teaching at U.A. would put me in the perfect position to act and make changes as I needed.

 _Midnight/Kayama Nemuri_

Being twins with the future R-rated hero was a bit of a trip. It was funny that the two of us ended being two different kinds of mature. Especially since, well, Nemuri certainly wasn't born an R-rated hero. It was interesting seeing her come into her own as the confident sexy woman that I remembered from before. Her coworkers at school would never believe me if I told them of the days when she was an inexperienced virgin asking her older sister about sex advice. I may have had a hand in my sister discovering the kinks her hero persona was known for. As for myself, Pheromones wasn't exactly a hero-worthy quirk, and pro or not, my sister wasn't in direct danger from the plot anyway. I saw no reason to pursue heroics. As long as I didn't interfere with anything, everything should turn out okay, right? If things did end up going differently, I could always drop an anonymous hint to the right people.

 _Endeavor/Todoroki Enji_

My twin and I weren't exactly what you'd call close. Not like you'd think twins would be at any rate. Despite my best efforts, he's deadset on being number one and overthrowing All Might. There was only so much I could do when I refused to follow him into any hero course. He even went so far as to arrange his match to Rei behind my back because he knew I wouldn't approve. I ended up becoming her support pillar throughout her marriage. There were even times when she'd jokingly mention that she married the wrong Todoroki, and one embarrassing time that little baby Shouto legitimately thought he was our actual love child. Being in a position to protect her and my niece and nephews from my shitty brother did wonders for her mental health. She was happier, less stressed and resentful of the traits her children inherited from our side of the family, so no boiling water incident. Their relationship with the Todoroki patriarch was just as estranged as it would've been, but no one has jumped off the deep-end. Even little Touya didn't seem to be turning to villainy any time soon. All in all, I felt good about the changes I've made.

* * *

Since I have a feeling I'll probably disappear for longer than I'd like again, here's another au snippets thing to go with the new main chapter update. I have a question for you guys tho. Would you prefer that I keep uploading aus even if I get stuck on the main story? Cause I got a couple more of these finished up that I'm saving.


	9. Fic Crossover

**So I've been without a laptop for months now and I'm not sure when that's gonna change, but luckily I have a tablet and was recently able to acquire a wireless keyboard! So I cooked this up real quick instead of writing my next chapter for Ice Flame oof. It's a crossover au between Ice Flame and Reige's CHAOTIC. Since I don't really have any plans bc I'm a terrible writer, I'll just leave this bit here and if I actually expand on this properly, I'll post it as its own thing.**

I honestly don't know why I thought everything was going to be exactly as I remembered it to be. Considering the fact that I was born at all, I should have expected other differences. Since this world only previously existed as a shounen anime to me, I suppose I internalized certain beliefs about the way the world worked. I stupidly deluded myself into thinking 'Well, super powers are real, so why can't problems be solved through the power of friendship? Surely everything will work out in the end?' Yeah, I want to go back and smack my younger self, too.

I didn't notice at first, how things seemed to be...darker? An oppressive air that seemed to make life a little more bleak than I was used to. I'd chalked it up to the fact that it wasn't an anime that I watched safe and entertained behind the screen of my laptop. This was my actual, real life now. Of course, it didn't feel like a fun story.

I hadn't quite realized that things were so different, so dire, partly because of my isolated childhood and partly because I assumed I already knew what I needed to know about this society of quirks and heroes. It came as an unpleasant surprise when I naively made a comment about something or other that I can't remember, but do recall the absolute fit Endeavor threw. It was the first time I ever heard the name Gunnarsen. It didn't mean anything to me at the time, just thought it was another person that got in his way and put it out of mind. But then it kept popping up now and then in conversations, usually related to hero work, and always as the reason anything ever went wrong. Reports of rising mortality rates for heroes and civilians threw up red flags. Wasn't this supposed to be the era of peace ushered in by the strength and charisma of All Might himself? What kind of villain was this Gunnarsen person that they could singlehandedly undermine All Might's presence as the symbol of peace?

The thought had crossed my mind that it wasn't so out of the realm of possibility that Gunnarsen was like me. He didn't exist in my memories of this world, and if I was here, who's to say that there weren't others out there who'd died and got a second chance? I didn't want to get my hopes up, but the thought wouldn't go away. Until recently, I had no real plan for what I wanted in life, besides protect Shouto. Endeavor had already decided our futures as top pro heroes and despite my reluctance, it wasn't as if I had anything else I felt like doing. Now, the seed of an idea took root, a goal I could strive for myself. Could there be someone out there who understands? I wasn't the only one; I couldn't be! All this supernatural crap happening and I'm the only person in the world affected by it? Yeah, I call bullshit on that. I'm not some mystical, predestined Chosen One- that role would be filled by the boy who would one day become the greatest hero.

At the end of the day, though, I couldn't do anything about it. Being mentally mature doesn't mean squat when you have the body of a six year old. I could do nothing but bide my time until I was in a position to go looking for other reincarnates, or perhaps... Could I make big enough waves with my knowledge that someone else might notice my presence the way I'd noticed Gunnarsen? Only one way to find out, but what change could I effect with just the right words to the right people?


	10. Replacing AU

Life sucks when you know all the terrible shit that awaits you in the future. Of course, as they say, ignorance is bliss, or in my case _willful_ ignorance. Okay, I accepted that I'd died. I'd accepted that I'd been reincarnated into a fictional world. You'd think that after that I could accept replacing one of the main characters too, right? Wrong. Denial was more than just a river, you know. Four long years of forcefully ignoring what was right in front of me. It was easy to explain away. _I can't be him; we have different names. I can't be him; I'm a girl. I can't be him; I wasn't being isolated from my siblings._ It didn't matter that I was identical to him in every other way. _I wasn't him._ Until I was.

My happy delusion was shattered the day I got my quirk. I had convinced my oldest brother Touya to entertain my little toddler self. He was my favorite sibling because he was great for taking naps on. Despite his body being better suited for an ice quirk than his powerful fire one, he was always willing to warm himself up for me to snuggle with, which made my little baby brain happy. As a result, there was rarely a moment that I wasn't waddling behind him. Looking back, I probably developed a sense of camaraderie with him because we would both suffer under the hands of Endeavor, but I was too in denial to admit that before. Touya was letting off quick controlled bursts of blue flames like mini fireworks for me to 'ooh' and 'ahh' over. I giggled in his lap, waving my arms as if I was the one conducting the flames, but then I actually was. A wave of my left hand sent a puff of orange flames amongst the blue of my brother's. Immediately, both Touya and I froze.

"Nii-san, I think that was my quirk."

"We're not telling dad."

"Okay."

* * *

I'm neither explaining nor apologizing for my absence. Just take these au's and go. No, I don't take constructive criticism.


	11. Genderswap AU

Being born with entirely different equipment was odd, but nothing a bit of an adjustment period wouldn't smooth over. I had identified as non-binary in my previous life so I wasn't particularly attached to my sex. In fact, I rather looked forward to never having to worry about the absolute horrors that came with having a uterus. I did my time, thank you very much. My genes ensured that I could still pull off a feminine look if I really wanted to, so it wasn't a loss or anything, not that perceived gender roles ever stopped me before. I was going to be the prettiest boy at U.A. gosh darn it. Plus, it was pretty much a guarantee that I'd be a decent height. A dream come true. Overall, being Todoroki Shouto's identical twin wasn't such a bad deal, if you ignored the childhood filled with abuse that is.

My twin and I developed a Kaoru and Hikaru type of bond, without the creepy incestuous behavior, of course. I'd always wanted to do that pretend-to-be-each-other thing identical twins did sometimes. It got easier to tell us apart as we got older, thanks to our wildly different personalities- Shouto was the ice prince, whereas I was more like a school idol- but we weren't twins for nothing. I could pull off a decent impersonation of Shouto, and he was no slouch in the acting department either. It didn't help that he didn't mind wearing my pastel grunge clothes, and his more gender-conforming casual shirts and sweats often ended up in my closet. Don't even get me started on when we had to wear our school uniforms. Even our quirks were identical, so I took to wearing cute accessories, mostly chokers or bracelets or a hair clip to easily differentiate us.

Suprisingly enough- or perhaps not since, while I didn't broadcast being openly queer, I certainly made no effort to hide it- I ended up being absorbed into the girls' friend group as its only male member, a fact that our classmates were equal parts amused by and envious of. Kaminari often asked me for some kind of girl advice. It made me immensely glad I didn't have to put up with that grape menace since I replaced him in the hero course. Aside from the constant threat of villains, school was actually pretty cool since I ended up joining a GSA type club. I had sorely been lacking in lgbt friends since Shouto and I were homeschooled until recently. I'd long since decided what kind of hero I wanted to be after all the stuff with the League of Villains and Overhaul was done with. Plus I knew it would really grind Endeavor's gears if one of his perfect sons ended up being a huge lgbt icon in the hero community.


	12. Older sibling AU

Let me tell you, being the eldest of the as of yet to be born Todoroki brood was a trip. It took me an embarrasingly long time to even realize that was one of _those_ Todoroki. It wasn't until my quirk showed up that I even caught onto who I really was. To be fair, I had no point of reference besides the name Todoroki. It's not like Hien had existed until I was born. Endeavor wasn't around and besides mother's white hair, I had no other clues about my identity. As far as I was aware, the only Todoroki children were Touya, Fuyumi, Natsuo, and Shouto, in that order. Yet here I was. And here I thought it was Dabi who was supposed to be Endeavor's secret love child.

I'd known I wouldn't have Endeavor's perfect quirk long before I developed it. My hair wasn't split colored like the future Shouto would have. Instead, it looked more like an inverse of what Fuyumi's hair would look like, red hair with white streaks. None of the other Todoroki's had my specific coloring, so I couldn't know for sure what my quirk would be, but I had some guesses based on what I knew about their quirks. I assumed I would end up with a fire quirk like Touya eventually would since Natsuo and Fuyumi ended up with ice quirks, so I was quite suprised when I finally did get my quirk. It wasn't flashy like my siblings' quirks, in fact, I was certain Endeavor considered me his biggest letdown with a weak quirk. My quirk was Heat Transfer, which is pretty self explanitory, I could take heat from one source and transfer it to something else. I couldn't directly create heat or cold, but superheat anything and it's liable to combust, just like how anything cold will start freezing over on its own. Most people wouldn't hear temperature quirk and think, "that'd be perfect for hero work!" but the same could have been said for that Tintin-looking Bethesda glitch third-year from the series. In the words of one of that character's friends, he made it into a strong quirk. I could do that too.

I wasn't really one for heroics, and I'm sure in any other circumstance, I'd try to avoid the plot and stay safe, but I ended up here, the eldest child of the number two hero and older sibling of one of the future main characters and possibly antagonist if the whole Dabi thing wasn't resolved. That theory hadn't actually been confirmed when I'd still been alive, but seeing my cute baby brother's face, who'd been conceived almost immediately after I got my quirk, it was obviously true- or at least, it would have been. I had no intention of letting him go down that road if I could help it. By the time Fuyumi, Natsuo, and then Shouto were born, each of us being 3-4 years apart, I was pretty much raising Touya myself. Endeavor didn't care for any of us and while mother tried her best, her favoritism shone through with our younger siblings sometimes and I wasn't putting Touya through that.

As the oldest, I was already well into my teens by the time Shouto was born, a first year at U.A. in fact. Part of my bonding process with Touya was geeking out over heroes. I had instilled a deep admiration of heroes like All Might- especially All Might; I think at this point Touya would manage to go toe to toe with Midoriya in the fanboy department- and even tried to nudge him on the path to heroism. Hell, even vigilantism would've been acceptable to me. Luckily, it didn't go that far. With me as a buffer, and with my quirk able to mitigate the harmful effects of Touya's quirk on his body, his hatred of our father didn't go into criminal territory.

As the baby, Shouto was to be protected at all costs. Especially against our parents. When I was busy with hero studies, I enlisted Touya- and later Fuyumi and Natsuo- to look after Shouto. We had four years to make sure our baby brother knew he had a loving support system that would burn the world for him. Mother even looked less haggard seeing us all care for each other. I started up a tradition of sleepovers in an attempt to circumvent the boiling water incident, which was somewhat successful. Shouto got away unscathed thankfully, but I let my temper get the best of me and slapped her. After that, we agreed it was best if she went away to visit her parents for a while. Endeavor never found out since I swore my siblings to secrecy. Just because I was upset with her, didn't mean I didn't understand why she did it. She might need help, but she didn't deserved to be locked up.

By this time, I was a year out of school and into my career as a sidekick. With mother gone often, I ended up taking over my siblings' care. Touya was just beginning at U.A. himself, so I arranged for him to have his own aparment with the excuse that it was closer to school. Natsuo often spent time over there that I was sure he would move in as soon as he was allowed. Fuyumi and I remained at the estate, mostly for Shouto's sake since Endeavor would never allow us to take him. He missed our brothers, but understood that they didn't want to be around that man any more than he did.

Things were...stable for the next ten years. I wasn't the strongest hero- even Touya outranked me quickly after he went pro- but over the years, I'd made connections, consolidating power, even got a teaching job at U.A., anything I could to prepare for shit to hit the fan. I might not be able to stop what was coming, but at least I could help my brothers weather the storm.


End file.
